Transformers timeline
This timeline is for the mainstream MUX. For the Shattered Glass universe, see Shattered Glass timeline. This is a timeline of IC events on the MUX. Feel free to add events and link logs to the individual year pages. For the full history of the Transformers, see History. For a Listing of G.I. Joe ONLY Events, Check out the G.I. Joe Timeline. (Still in development) For Witwicky family events, see the Witwicky timeline. For the full Timeline, go here. Our MUX functions on real time, so the current year is . =Canon/MUX Back-History:= * 3250 BC - Metalhawk takes a crew to pursue a group of Decepticons leaving Cybertron. Neither ship is seen again. * 1936 - Sparkplug Witwicky born. * 1941 - July 28 - Peter Claver Cullen, voice actor of Optimus Prime and Ironhide (as well as many others), was born in Montreal, Quebec to Henry L. Cullen and Muriel McCann. * 1944 - A group of Cobras, Joes, and Transformers were transported back in time from 2013, ending up in the British Isles during the run-up to the invasion of Normandy. * 1969 - Carly Banas is born. Sparkplug and Susan Witwicky marry. * 1970 - Spike Witwicky is born. * 1975 - Buster Witwicky is born. * 1981 - Sparkplug's wife Susan (Buster and Spike's mother) dies in a car crash. * 1984 - Autobots and Decepticons re-activate on Earth. The Autobots rescue Spike and Sparkplug from certain death after the Decepticons attack the offshore oil rig the two were working on. * 1985 ** Several reinforcements arrive from Cybertron to help the Autobots; others who were on the Ark but not among those initially reactivated, finally get repaired and resume active service. ** Aerialbots travel back in time to the beginning of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. ** Shockwave, in response to the growing warfare, builds Jetfire to boost the Decepticons' air forces. Starscream initially befriends Jetfire, seeing him as an asset to his command and potentially an ally and eventual XO, but Jetfire soon defects to the Autobots instead. * 1986 - Autobots begin construction of Autobot City. Decepticon City built by Decepticons. * 1990 - Spike, at the heavy urging of Chip Chase and his father, enrolls at the University of Oregon to major in Construction Management. * 1991 - Sam Witwicky born to Ron and Judy Witwicky. Spike amicably parts ways with the Autobots late in the year. * 1992 - Unable to fit into academia after being out in the work force most of his life, Spike drops out of the University of Oregon. * 1993 - Spike is jumped by Frenzy, carrying a longtime grudge against him. The attack puts him in a coma, where he lingered in for two months. After finally coming to, he is persuaded by Carly to rejoin the Autobots as she believes once you join them, they're like family - you're in for life. Daniel is born to Carly and Spike. Buster Witwicky graduates high school. * 1994 - Sparkplug suffers a cerebral hemorrhage and is hospitalized. He subsequently is forced to limit his work with the Autobots. =IC Years:= * 1997 - (OOC: Year the MUX began.) Weatherbots come online. Unicron arrives 'early' and when Optimus Prime fails to open the Matrix, Unicron is instead defeated by a massive coalition of aliens, Autobots, and Decepticons. thumb|Unicron * 1998 - * 1999 - Buster Witwicky enrolls at the University of Oregon, planning to complete his bachelor's degree in less than four years and become the second Witwicky after Ron to graduate from college. * 2000 - Silvertail departs for Cybertron with the body of her 'father.' Trypticon moved to its current location in Russia. * 2001 - Vector Trion arrives from the future with dire warnings of impending catastrophy. Harbinger and Outrider kill each other. (Harbinger eventually gets better.) * 2003 - Spec-Tor gets a new World of Warcraft account and locks himself in his room to make a character. He is never seen again. Unicron's alter-dimensional herald Galvatron is finally killed by Megatron. Buster completes his bachelor degree and enrolls in the graduate program. * 2005 - Deadites once again menaced the MUX. Predator TP. * 2007 - Luminous, one of the First Transformers, comes to Earth looking for Alpha Trion; Deadites rise again and must be defeated by the combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons; Autobots exiled from Earth due to the mechinations of IMORTAL * 2008 - **The Phoenix lander is destroyed by Megatron. * 2009 - **Global Catastrophe as Megatron activates his Geothermal Actuators, unleashing planetwide earthquakes and volcanoes. ** Sam Witwicky graduates high school and enters college at the University of Oregon. * 2010 - **The Old One opens a rift between Autobot City and the Shattered Glass universe. Subsequently, another rift opens in the southwestern US, and another near Trypticon in northern Russia. * 2011 - Megatron, using hidden installations at the North and South poles, melts the icecaps and floods the Earth, doing even more damage than his attack in 2009. His installatons are eventually destroyed by combined Autobot/Cobra/G.I. Joe force. * 2012 ** A combined Autobot, Cobra, and G.I. Joe force attempts worldwide to repair the damage caused by the Decepticon flooding. ** Major Bludd begins an extensive tour of Africa, delivering Cobra propaganda as well as hope and much-needed medical supplies * 2013 * During the Quintesson Invasion of Earth, The Autobots were heavily involved fighting the Quintessons and in the rescue of civilians from Los Angeles. The Decepticons assisted intermittently, with the exception of Nightlash, who was integral in the fight against the Quintessons. Category: Timelines